


Dance With Me!

by The_Hidden_Boots (Captain_Tomate)



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Tomate/pseuds/The_Hidden_Boots
Summary: Creeps and Shizuka discover that they have something in common. And, honestly, it's more than a bit embarrassing.





	Dance With Me!

**Author's Note:**

> I should be sleeping right about now, but I couldn't hold off posting this a minute longer. Hopefully anyone who reads this will enjoy <3

It was common knowledge that Shizuka couldn't keep a boyfriend. Every other week, after yet _another_ failed date from the Sunday night before, had her storming into her classroom and carelessly assigning some lesson she had carefully planned out the week before. She tried to be a good teacher, she really did, but it was just...Shizuka was _tired_. Every man she thought would be the one, would be different, ended up more conceited and awful than the rest.

That was how it always ended up. Stolen kisses and time, only to result in her contracting another case of heartbreak. Shizuka didn't know why she didn't just give up at this point; she wasn't getter any younger and her life was a broken record anyways. But, no matter how hard she tried to prevent it, she fell in love again. And again. And again. Her mother always told her never to fall in love too easily, but had she listened? No. And that was obvious.

Shizuka wished that she had listened to the old crow now. This week's failed attempt at a suitor was one of the worst: He was not only cheating on her with another woman, but cheating on his _wife_ as well. As much as her heart went out to the poor woman bound to him, Shizuka still hurt. And so, she did what she did best (regretfully) when dealing with pain: She took it out on her students.

Not that she took pleasure from it. That was as far from the truth as the Sun was from Earth. She adored her students like they were of her own blood! Shizuka was just an overly expressive woman; it was hard to contain strong emotions, especially her regular bouts of sorrow and anger. This week was an anger week, she could feel it under her skin, boiling and waiting to be released. So, as soon as she saw Miss Sasaki sneak Miss Mizuno—very sweet girls, the both of them, especially Hana. Shizuka would be sure to apologize to them later—she stormed over and smacked her ruler on the desk.

"There will be no note passing in class!" She growled, ignoring the guilt forming in her stomach as she saw Hana's face fill with fear. "If what you have to say is so important, why don't you share it with the rest of the class, Miss Sasaki?"

The redhead flushed, taking the note back from Hana and unfolding it. She swallowed, hesitating for a second before reading, " _'Miss Shizuka really needs someone permanent in her life. You think Nurse McPasta would be a good fit?'_ "

A rush of blood went to Shizuka's own cheeks. She snatched the paper out of Mai's hands, almost ripping it, before reading it over once. Twice. Three times. To convince herself that, yes, that was what Mai had written. Word for word, scribbled down on the paper laid the statement. It sent Shizuka reeling, setting the paper back on Mai's desk and going to her own, assigning some random piece of homework she had memorized the night before. Her mind was reeling, questions filling her head and bouncing around loudly. 

Nurse McPasta? A good fit for _her_? Sure, she had exchanged small talk with him plenty of times in the Teachers' Lounge and around campus, but Shizuka had never really gotten to _know_ him...

The bell chimed in what felt like a millisecond, the sounds of last period's end filling her ears. Backpacks were slung over shoulders, chairs screeching as they were pushed out, talks about what everyone would be doing for prom. Ah, yes; prom. Shizuka had almost forgotten about that. Standing up, the woman started to shuffle through her papers and put them in her bag, waiting to be graded later in the day.

She had never been a fan of proms, or dances in general. They had been where he bad luck with boys had begun, after all. Shizuka resisted the urge to groan, not wanting to give in to the bad memories. She had a responsibility tonight; she couldn't risk getting in a bad mood and wanting to lock herself away in her apartment to eat ice cream all night. It had happened before, Mister Saitomo had gotten on her case for a few days afterwards.

* * *

-/-/-

* * *

This had been an awful idea.

Shizuka was stationed by the snack table, making sure no one was sneaking anything alcoholic in the fruit punch. (Continue? had managed to do it last year. It was a mess.) Everyone seemed to be having a good time; either as couples, awkward I-want-to-be-something-more friends, or just plain friends who either didn't want a date or hadn't gotten one in time. She was, of course, happy to see "her" kids so cheerful. The only problem was that she was on chaperone duty with someone she would much rather avoid at the moment: One Creeps McPasta.

She was surprised to see that he cleaned up quite nicely: Pressed grey slacks, shiny black dress shoes, a smoky purple button-up shirt with a nice black tie. Of course, he still had that odd mask on his head and his hair was still unruly, covering his eyes in shadows, but that was somewhat...charming?

Despite her best efforts to keep it at bay, the question flittered around her head again: " _You think Nurse McPasta would be a good fit?"_ The warmth of a blush flooded her cheeks again. Turning her head slightly, Shizuka was suddenly grateful for the darkness cloaking the gym, only broken by a few multicolored strobe lights. She wouldn't be able to get through the night like this! Maybe she could just find Saitomo and ask him to take up her post.

Before she could go find Saitomo, footsteps approached her. A smoothly accented, familiar voice met her ears. "Hello, Shizuka." Creeps greeted, a smile spreading across his face. It was slightly sinister, but Shizuka knew that it was just the way the school's nurse smiled. "Lovely way to spend an afternoon, hm?"

"It's better than grading half-done paperwork." Shizuka mumbled, easily slipping into the familiar conversation.

Creeps chuckled, shoulders moving up and down. "True." He said, turning her attention to the students as she did the same. "It seems that Miss Mizuno and Miss Sasaki are enjoying themselves as well."

"I'm not so sure about Miss Mizuno..." Shizuka replied, smiling in amusement. Mai and Hana were on the dance floor, easy to spot amongst the crowd of other students, what with Mai spinning the smaller girl around in an energetic dance. It was like watching an amusement park ride go horribly wrong. Especially since Hana looked a bit worse for wear. Turning her eyes back to Creeps, Shizuka chuckled, "You might have to do your job soon."

He shook his head, smile softening, "Just when I thought I had an off day." Another laugh, longer this time, "But I guess you don't really get off days when you're a school nurse."

Quite laughter faded into awkward silence, only filled by some cheerful pop song coming from the DJ table. Shizuka held her arm, refusing to sneak glances at Creeps; he wasn't leaving her side, almost seeming to come closer. Of course, that wasn't true, but it felt that way. Finally, the silence became unbearable; Shizuka took a breath and opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut short by a voice coming through the speakers.

"And now," Shizuka recognized the voice as Mister Sizemore's. Or, more accurately, the voice Luke had when he was plotting something. Before she had enough time to dwell on it, he continued, "By popular request, tonight's first slow song will be an old classic! Now, grab someone you love by the hand and let the slow dancing begin."

The music started, calming and just as slow as expected. _I Can't Help Falling In Love With You_ , Shizuka noted; she had heard it once before, during a vacation in the United States. The room flooded with a soft baby blue light as multiple pairs of students got ready on the dancefloor, awkwardly getting into the proper positions while they looked anywhere but their partner. It was sweet, making Shizuka think about how she had wanted her first prom to go. She bit her lip.

She felt Creeps looking at her, despite his eyes being hidden. "Have you...um," he cleared his throat, "ever slow danced before?"

"...No." Shizuka looked at her shoes, "I never got the chance to. My love life has been a failure from the beginning..." She chuckled, but it was a bitter noise. More silence, both of them looking different ways, before she spoke up again, "Have _you_ ever?"

Creeps shook his head, "No. Believe it or not, but I wasn't the most popular kid in school." His voice was softer, more melancholy. They looked at each other, Creeps' smile turning shy as he held out a hand, "Do you...Want to try again?"

"W-What?" Shizuka muttered, matching the blush that was growing on Creeps' own face. "You want to dance...with me?"

She could almost see his eyes going to his palm. He shook his hand around, waiting for her to take it, "There's no one else I would love to offer this chance to. After all, it's not often that you get to have your first dance at prom when you're an adult."

No more words needed to be said. Shizuka grabbed Creeps' hand, following him out to the dancefloor without a glance back at the refreshments table. They made sure to be on the outskirts of the dancing crowd, Creeps resting his hand on her waist as she laid her own on his shoulder. "I apologize in advance," she started, looking at him, "if I step on your feet."

"The apology is mutual." Creeps chuckled, starting to move. Shizuka matched his movements, starting to do a kind of dance comprised of simply shuffling back and forth. If the music was any faster, she would've been scared to move, fearful of stepping on his expensive-seeming shoes, but this dance...It was perfect. Slow and steady, their movements almost flowing because the speed was at a good pace. Yes, it wasn't perfect and their movements were more clunky at some points, but Shizuka didn't really care about that.

She could feel his heartbeat, thrumming like a war drum, and could feel him pulling her closer as the dance became longer; until they were swaying, feet firmly planted on the floor and Shizuka close the Creeps' chest. He was...warm. She had thought his touch would be chilling, judging from the pallor of his skin, but it was almost alarmingly hot.

All too soon, the music faded away. Shizuka pulled away from the nurse's embrace, not meeting his eyes, "That was...pleasant."

"Very." Was the only answer she received. Creeps was blushing, his hands jammed into his pockets as he toed the ground.

Swallowing, a sudden surge of bravery hit her. Reaching over and grabbing his wrist, removing his hand from his pocket so she could thread their fingers together, "And, quite honestly, I wouldn't mind doing it again."


End file.
